Fuel tanks on over-the-road tractor-trailers and other vehicles have a cap that is easily removed for filling the fuel tanks. Typically, the fuel tanks on such trucks hold 140-150 gallons each, and these trucks commonly having at least two tanks. Other types of motor vehicles, such a motor homes, RVs, and boats also have gas tanks with large capacity. With the increase in the price of gasoline and diesel fuel, fuel theft through siphoning is a common problem for such vehicles. For example, tractor-trailers parked in rest stops and parking lots are a target for thieves to steal fuel, because there is little to hinder the thief, unless someone is standing guard. Locking gas caps may be used to thwart fuel thieves, however, a knowledgeable thief can quickly remove the cap, after which fuel can be siphoned from the tanks easily using a hose or other suction device.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an anti-siphon device which prevents and discourages fuel theft from vehicles, including tractor-trailers.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a fuel anti-siphon device which is easy to install, difficult to remove, and prevents siphoning of gasoline and diesel from fuel tanks.
Another objective of the present invention is a fuel theft deterrent device that is permanently mounted in the fuel inlet line of a vehicle.
Yet another objective of the present invention is an anti-siphoning device that cannot be removed after it is installed in the fuel inlet line of a vehicle.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an anti-siphoning device that does not interfere with filling the fuel tank of a vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an anti-siphoning device which does not require a different fuel cap.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an anti-siphoning device that resides within the neck of the fuel inlet line of a vehicle, so that a standard or stock fuel cap can be utilized for the fuel inlet line.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an anti-siphoning device that is not visible when the fuel cap is in place.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an anti-siphoning device for a vehicle fuel tank which can withstand a blow from a hammer or other striking tool, and remain intact and functional.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an anti-siphoning device which allows fuel to flow through the device at a substantially unrestricted rate.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an anti-siphoning device which precludes a siphon hose from being extended therethrough.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an anti-siphoning device which is economical to manufacture, and durable and effective in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.